Part 1: Ignorance
by Entmoot
Summary: (Part I of the "Ignorant Life" series)It's the summer after fifth year, and Hermione feels totally and completely ignored by, guess who, ::GASP:: Ron. She's writing down her thoughts about him when she gets a little surprise...


Disclaimer: I do not own anything from _Harry Potter_. Make money from this??? Heck, no, this is just for fun, and to make my muse feel happy because I finally typed this up.

A/N: This uses stuff from movies and books, I hope you don't get confused. Yes, there are spoilers.

::text::=what's happening currently in real life, outside of Hermione's note book, which is where most of this takes place.

I would like to thank all of the people that will review this, and a big special '"THANK YOU!!!!!" goes out to my beta-reader, Suga hi, for beta-reading this story, as well as "A Droplet of Light Through the Veil", and heaven knows what else, so thanks Suga!

Ignorance

"**Hey, what's your na-, oh wait, you're Hermione Granger, aren't you? One of the Boy-Who-Lived's friends, brightest witch of your year, muggle-born, perfect girl, with the frizzy hair. That is you right, nothing wrong?" **greets a random witch. Oh yes, of course, I'm the smart, frizzy-haired, muggle-born, perfect witch, who hangs around with Harry. That's what _everybody_ thinks. I'd agree with most of that truthfully, but goodness, something is very wrong with me (and no one's perfect). What's my real problem? It's labeled as: The Ron Weasley Situation.

Well, you see, even if I didn't always know it, I've been in love with Ron from the minute I set my eyes on the poor, confused male. I didn't notice my problem, well obsession actually, until third year. I found I was always thinking of him the summer before hand, and not the way I was thinking of Harry. Then I started questioning myself about the small things. For example, 'Why did I hug Harry at the end of second year, but not Ron?' Answer: if I hugged him, I subconsciously knew I might begin wanting more hugs, and other things. 'Why?' My answer: Hermione, you're thirteen and you've fallen in love with Ronald Weasley (which was my answers to lots of things, really).

During third year Ron and I were almost always fighting. I hated doing that, but he could get on my nerves so easily. For some reason, I almost sorta like that. Then, there was the first time we met Buckbeak along with the other hippogriffs. I got so frightened something might happen to Harry I put my hand to Ron's. I immediately brought it back. Reasoning: my fear of rejection. Plus, people were around and Harry was now safe. We fought some more, mostly about my beloved Crookshanks, who is the best cat in the world, and his nasty rat, Scabbers. He came to not talking to me, and that hurt. Finally, the day came to when Buckbeak was to be executed. When I had believed he was decapitated, I took refuge on Ron's shoulder. He wasn't making me get off! Harry then leaned on me, but Ron didn't seem to take notice. Way too soon that dirty rat bit him, he pushed me off, and began running to his rat. He was running after that stupid rat instead of holding me! It was like, that rat was more important, just because Ron just found him, and to show how "glad" Scabbers was to see him, he bit him. Wasn't I being clear enough by the way I clung to him? Or was he just ignoring me? Answer: I figured the latter choice.

Fourth year came along, and it was back to us fighting again. Most of it was between Ron and Harry though. Even as no major fight occurred between Ron and me with my excellent idea of S.P.E.W., I knew neither of my friends wanted to take part in it. Why couldn't they see the good in my organization? Eventually, Yule Ball arrived, and at that time I was sort of smitten with Viktor. All the same I still contained my strong feelings for Ron. Both of my guy friends were having trouble getting a date. I wondered when they might ask me, especially Ron since I knew he had no one specific in his mind like Harry. I mean, why wouldn't they? I was their friend, a girl, and they knew I wouldn't turn them down. Before they figured those facts out, Viktor had already asked me, and I saw no real reason to say no. Right after that is when they remembered, and I got asked by them, but I had to refuse, even to Ron. Where had it all gone wrong? Why had they BOTH ignored me, and I did have a reason to say no! I did! The fact that I wanted to go with someone else.

Then the summer before and fifth at Hogwarts began. I spent a good deal of the summer with Ron. We got along pretty well, had several laughs and good conversations, and were enjoying things as much as we could life at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. There were quite a few times I think Ron and I came close to the touching of the lips. I wondered if he could not see it in my eyes that I still loved him, couldn't live without him. 'Surely he can see,' I thought, 'Who couldn't?' Again, Ron must be ignoring me. I was almost throwing myself at him! What did I have to do to get him to be mine??? I mean, even Sirius and Mr. Weasley noticed how I felt. I couldn't be more obvious without actually doing something. Why was Ron ignoring me? Harry was getting upset as we were all urged to tell him nothing. Even more upset he was with the Dursley's instead of his friends, old teacher, and godfather. Fifth year began, and I ended up lecturing Ron a ton. Was the meaning You-are-a-prefect-and-therefore-can-NOT-do-that really so hard to understand? He did complement me though. I couldn't help beaming, even if he was just doing it so I'd help him with his homework. As more and more people stopped their support to Harry, Umbridge became more evil and gained more control, the more Harry complained of us bickering. I remember one time in the corridor leaving Snape's class he told us we were arguing like an old married couple, and that we should hush up. The look on Ron's face was incredulous. I wanted to disappear. Then he got on the Quidditch team. I was happy for him, but didn't show it too well. We had been in a fight (again) and he making the team meant less time to be with him. I kept trying to show my care and longing in small ways, but he ignored them, because they were obvious. I began to wonder if I was going to have to fling myself at him, all subtly forgotten. Before his first game, he still hadn't gotten it. Since it was his first game, the Slytherin's were singing that horrible song, and because I wanted my love to do well and be proud of himself, I wished him luck. And placed a kiss on his cheek. I thought, 'Now he CAN'T ignore that!' Indeed it looked like he very much had at least sort of understood, but after the game he forgot all about it. Was I going to have to spell it out for him? Things kept getting worse and worse at school. Finally, that fateful night in the Department of Mysteries happened. If only I hadn't gotten hit with that spell, I would've stood by Ron, and helped him out more. Unfortunately, I didn't get the chance. Then that terrible Lestrange woman put Sirius through the arch. Everybody was sad, because whether they admitted it or not, all of us loved Sirius. He certainly didn't deserve ANY of the things life decided to give him, but he went through all of them better than anyone could've expected. Even I agree that no matter how bad he treated poor Kreacher, he didn't deserve any of that. We'll all sorely miss him. I'm surprised that Harry is more undone than he is, poor soul. I have the suspicion that Dumbledore ended up telling Harry unwanted news, which was really bad, because he became a lot less social really quickly. With him not visiting Ron and I much in the hospital wing, or hanging out with us once we got out, and Ron and I had more good bonding time, and apologies. He is so great, and I still love him. During the time where it was mostly him and me, I threw out other HUGE obvious hints. He ignored every single one of them. Am I doomed to always be ignored by my love? It's almost enough to make me go back to Viktor, but I love Ron too much.

Now it is the summer after fifth year. I'm at the Burrow right now and just felt like writing this all down.

**::poke::**

Huh? Oh, Ron came into my room.

**::"Hey Hermione! Whatcha doin'?"**

**"Writing down stuff."**

**"Can I look?" Ron gives me puppy eyes, and I freeze. It would be death for me if he read all of the stuff I just wrote.**

**"No!!!" I say way too quickly. "Er- I mean- no. I don't want you looking at it."**

**"Okay, I've been missing you all day. I even called your** **name for five minutes straight from right outside your door. Why were you ignoring me?"::**

Oh, Merlin, Ron thinks I've been ignoring him. Even if it is on a much smaller scale, this is messed up!

**::"What do you want, Ron?"**

**"Well, this may sound kind of weird..."**

**"Go ahead, _Ickle Ronnikens!" _I grin mischievously.**

**"Hermione, don't call me that!" Ron looks at me mock-offended.**

**"Alright, go on, RON."**

**"The strangest thing happened last night. I got the idea that I...well, I.....uh..." he's blushing!::**

Oh goodness, what's he going to say that would make him **BLUSH?!!**

**::"Hermione..."**

**"Yes?" I inquire. Before I realize what is going on, Ron kisses me, pulls back, and caresses my face. I. Am. In. Heaven. Ron is taking my hand, and leading me down the stairs to outside. I know now the only thing that can happen is great. I've waited so long because of him ignoring me, and now he says he's been dropping _me_ hints for awhile, and I just ignored them. Kind of ironic. Oh well, I don't think Ron and I will be ignoring one another for a t least a while after now. Ron, stop it!!! ;D ::**

Finish


End file.
